In Too Deep
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Never be afraid to love again. And never be afraid to fall in love. Heed these words to those who are hurt. For you may not who stands at the end. A male human X female Darkrai love story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


**Again, another idea originally came from CelfwrDderwydd.**

 **...What, you're not following him yet? Well do. Go on. You'll thank me for it.**

It was strangely quiet in the hospital, deathly even. The doctor sighed as he looked at the man sitting in front of him. This part of his job never got any easier.

"I am so sorry for your loss." A man in a doctors outfit said solemnly to a crying man. He was carefully holding his 3 year old son in his arm, the other on holding up his crying face. "We tried our best, but, even then it was not enough."

His wife, the child's mother, after weeks of fighting a lengthy battle of Pneumonia, lost in the end, even with the doctors trying their best to save her. Ultimately, her fate was already decided due to how strong the infection was.

"Aud?" A voice came by the side of the doctor, making him look down to see his Pokemon companion holding a clipboard for him. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed the board, looking across the papers held on. "We'll be sending you the papers when you're ready." Both him and the Pokemon walked away, leaving the husband by himself and his only child.

Though, as loud as his sobbing were, he still heard every word, the only side that could be heard this day inside the almost-empty hallway of the hospital ward.

"Daddy?" The young son spoke out, his father stopped crying to look him straight in the eyes. "Where's mommy."

"Gone." Was all he could say as he grabbed his little head and brought it to his shoulder, letting his tears free once again. "She's gone."

2 months had passed since then.

2 months of grieving.

2 months of feeling sorry for himself, as he sat down by his desk one evening, staring intently at his whiskey as he dared to take another swig of the painful, bitter, yet fakely healing drink, the best thing he can think of to combat his depression, as drips fell onto his unshaven beard.

2 months of his son unable to ever see his mother again.

So he sat alone, leaning back on his chair, his mind elsewhere, not knowing his son just walked into the room, holding his Teddiursa plush bear in his little arms.

"When is mommy coming back?" The child spoke with innocence, not yet understanding the offly complexity yet simplicity of death yet.

He placed his glass down, swiveling around in his chair, to face his son. He breathed out, wishing he didn't have to answer this painful question to him, but he knew, he knew he had to.

"She's not, son. She ain't ever coming back."

"Oh...is she lost?" He replied to him, not, getting the sentence. His father looked to the ceiling, mulling it over. He'll find out the truth one day, but for now, it's best just to keep him in the dark.

"...Yes son." He breathed out. "She's lost, and won't be returning home anytime soon." He turned back to his drink, absentmindedly reaching for it. His son turned away, his little mind trying to process what his father has just said.

"Is she's lost, then I can find her?" He spoke out loud, his father barely hearing what he even said.

"...Yeah sure, go ahead." He sighed as took another stiff sip, not knowing where his son was going, as unknowing to the dad, his only family member was reaching up to the back door, grabbing the sides as it was left slightly open, as his father forgot to properly close, his mind not preoccupied with anything but self-doubt, as he opened the door and stepped out, the chill of the cold winter air brushed over his cheeks. It was starting to get dark, but the sun was still up for him to plainly see. Thankful as he was already wearing his coat, and leaving the door wide open, stepped out.

Behind the house of where he lived with his dad was a large open woods, with winter rolled round, the trees were barren with any leaves, and while snow has yet to fall, it would seem it will come soon, as the skies were littered with grey clouds.

Walking into the mysterious woods without any sense of real judgement, he wandering into the unknown with only the belief he will find his lost momma, his father not even knowing where he is.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest, a certain legendary was hovering around the rather barren wood. This Mythical Pokemon was observing the area, noticing the rather lack of life, even from other Pokemon, thinking to herself.

 _Hmm, no wonder the humans refer to this season as the one of death._

To others, this scene may be seen as one of depression or fear even, the land seemed so uncaring to the living creatures that stayed there, but to this Pokemon, it was comforting. She looked around, stopping her movements to look over the area, finding peace from the solace. At least, what she thought was peace, but deep inside was a strange, nagging thought about her own loneliness

"You're not mommy." A sudden voice caused her to stop and listen, She turned around to look behind her, then look down, spotting a 3 year-old human boy, clutching a Teddiursa bear in his tiny arms as he looked up to the Pitch-Black Pokemon in childish curiosity. She stared down to him, questioning his reason of being here. "Have you seen my mommy?" He asked her.

She looked around, spotting no other human, or Pokemon for that matter in sight. What surprised her most, honestly, was the fact he was one of the humans who didn't run away in fear of her, such occurrence hasn't happened to her in a very, very long time.

She hovered down, urging closer to the child.

"...Why are you here, young human. This is no place for a child such as yourself." She said to him in a calm, offly gentle tone, her voice lingered through the air as she spoke.

"I'm finding mommy, have you seen her?" The son persisted his search for his mother. "Daddy says she's lost, so I'ma find her and bring her back to us. She's been lost for a long time."

She hovered back up to normal height, but not before, reaching her astral arms out, she grabbed the boy around his torso and pulled him up with herself, her arms completely straight as she stared at the child. He didn't even seem fazed by this.

Strangely, a small part of herself felt some glee with holding the human. She wanted to question why, but she knew they were more pressing matters at stake.

"Your mother is not here, lost child, if she was I would have seen her. Did you get separated from her?"

"Daddy says she's been lost for two months now." Her eyes widened by this, then lowered back, understanding now what he meant. Slowly, she brought him close to her turning him to the side as she was cradling the child in her right arm, his cheek now touching her shadow-like physical body. She used her free hand to brush away a strand of random hair resting on his forehead.

She looked forward, her eyes looking on the path ahead. Focusing her mind she extended two stilt-like protrusions from her lower body, as if conjuring some legs that ever-so-gently touched the dead floor of the forest.

"Is this the way you came, small human?" He nodded in return, feeling an ironic warmth from the Dark Pokemon. He pointed to his path. "Daddy and me lives that way, but he always seems so sad now mommy is lost. I want to find mommy, make him smile again."

She felt a strung of hope fill her, finding happiness in the ideal of this little child trying all he can to make his father happy again, even if his actions were truly fruitless in the end.

"Dad-I mean-your father actually knows where your mother is, lost child."

"Really?" He beamed for a second, but then realized. "But if daddy knows where mommy is, why doesn't he find her and be happy?"

She walked forward, earning to get the vulnerable human out of the cold and into his home. "Because, lost child..." She pondered his question for moment, not breaking her stride. "Sometimes a human will simply get lost at one point and can never be found again."

"Why do they get lost in the first place then?"

"It depends. Sometimes it self-inflicted, sometimes it's accident, and sometimes it gets streched out overtime, the road to getting their becomes more and more solid as time goes by and there's little anyone can do to stop it, no matter how hard they try. When this happens, the best thing to do is to just let them stay lost, otherwise you could find yourself lost as well."

"...So does this mean mommy will always be lost? Will daddy never see mommy again?" His cheerful expression faded.

"I am afraid so, child." She said solemnly to him. How she wished she didn't have to make him sad, but, she kinda had too.

Then, with a question taking her completely by surprise, he gently whispered right to her. "Will you be my new mommy then."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down to the innocent child she cradling in her arms. Of all the things he could have asked her, he had to ask such a specific one. And while the thought did honestly make her feel some sense of comfort, no, this was not her purpose in life.

"...That is not my decision to make." Was all she said as she continued.

Meanwhile, back in the home, the depressed father peered away from his empty glass and stared at the digital clock. It was getting late, teatime actually. His son still needed to be fed. Forcing himself up he called at to his house: "Charly, what do you want in your sandwich?"

He got no answer.

"Charly!" He shouted. Still nothing. He walked to the door. "Answer me Charly, this isn't funny." Still getting no reply he walked to his room, looking down at the messy room with toys, games and other miscellaneous items strewn across the floor, but no son.

"Where are you?" He muttered to himself as he started to search the entirety of the house, going downstairs and looking around until he noticed the back door slightly agape.

"...no..." Was all he spoke as the realization hit him liking a charging Rhyhorn.

"No….please….just…just..."

"...No..."

In a speed that would make even a Ninjask blush, the man bolted immediately to the door, throwing it open as looked all around the back area. You could hear him hyperventilating as his eyes darted around the back area, nothing but a short fence and an open gate bordered the back garden, as the hill-like woods offered him nothing but emptiness.

"Charly, Charly!" He shouted a loud as his lungs could allow. But nothing, nothing but a deathly silence.

"Please...no." His legs finally gave way as he fell to his knees. He clutched the cold grass with all his might as his tears finally fell, his heart feeling drowned from his own sorrow as he could do nothing but blame himself.

"Why...just why? I never wanted this-WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! I don't know...I can't-I can't do this on my own..." He lamented feeling every last drop of strength and hope leave him. He had failed. All he could feel to do was give up and-

"Why are you on the grass daddy?" The gracious recognizable voice of his own son rang through his ears. He looked up, seeing his son held carefully in the arms on some...he didn't even have time notice what it was as he instantly rushed forward and grabbed his child from the unseen persons arms, as he kissed him multiple times on his forehead, cradling his child as he let out more tears, this time of joy.

Darkrai watched on, the scene of the man holding his son, cradling him, showing the boy how much he cared tug at her heart, the feelings of joy for him washed over her as she felt grateful he was safe. Somewhat.

"You're alive, thank..thank Arceus above." He breathed.

"Nice Pokemon brought me back." Was the child's reply. "Can she stay?"

Only a moment later did the father stop to thank the unknown saviour. He opened his mouth but stopped the moment he saw an ethereal Pokemon, one he knew nothing about. She, or to him, it, stared at him with cold, emotionless eyes piercing his being. It's presence seemed almost to be non-existent, like an unseen shadow as parts of its being swayed in the silent wind.

"Thanks." He managed to breathe out. It said nothing to reply.

Taking his eyes of the Pokemon he glanced to his child. "Go inside and wait for me, I'll make you a sandwich in a minute."

"YAY!" The child spoke as he was lifted down, where he proceeded to run inside as fast as his little legs could carry him. His father watched him all the way until he was inside.

Without a single noise being passed between the two, both human and Pokemon stared deeply into each other. Saying nothing the Darkrai crossed her arms, and while she was happy the boy was found and returned to his home unharmed, she was very much angered by the father's foolish mistake of letting that happen.

"I…I can't thank you enough...ummm?"

"Darkrai." She spoke simply, her feminine voice resonated in his ears.

"Darkrai, I am eternally grateful for what you have done, if I had lost him..." His tone trailed off, his mind refuses to think about what would have happened if it had happened. "Is there anything I could for thanks."

"Yes!" She stated bluntly, a little too quickly rather. "How about you act like a father and stop him from ever doing anything like that again. I mean really how could any father just simply-"

"I KNOW!" He shouted back, his voice trembling. "I know I shouldn't have let Charly even get close to an open door but I..." His knees feel as he broke down, sobbing onto his open palms. "I...I just can't do this on my own anymore...I...I'm just so bad at this. I can't do this by myself. I'm such a horrible father." He cried into his hands.

Darkrai sighed at him, her anger seemed to have vanished when she reconsigned how truly pathetic he was, yet no one of his own personal accord. She trudged forward, kneeling down next to the male as she softly patted his back in a 'there there' kind of way.

The male lifted his palms away from face and stared at the Pokemon, and then suddenly hugged the female without a word, said female freezing in place from the foreign yet welcome feeling of the hug, a first for her really.

A second later he stood back up, lifting the Pokemon up with him as he parted from the hug, his arms still at her sides. "If there's anyway I could repay you for what you have done, please tell me. I am extremely grateful for what you have done. At least stay the night in nothing else."

She thought about it, and the idea made her feel bright inside...but, she couldn't.

"I can't." She said, her tone low. "As much as the idea appeals to me, my life is not with humans. It is not my purpose to stay within one area anyway, my life is meant to focus on as much ground as I could cover." She turned to leave, but the male grabbing her shoulder stopped.

"But does it have to be?" She had no answer, as there was never one to begin with. "Charly seems to have taken a shine to you, he obviously wants you to stay. And well..." He looked away in shame. "I could really use some help. I was never very good on my own-even from the start."

She mulled it over. "When did she die? Your wife, I mean." He looked to her in confusion. He was about to ask how she knew, but deciding against it.

"2 months ago."

She stared at him curiously. "And you've been taking care of your son all by yourself since then?"

He nodded."I've been trying to, as..badly as it has been."

Seconds past before she spoke again. "Very well then. I see my attention is much better sought here than anyplace else that I'll find, for that, I will stay here."

"For the child." She added quickly, staring daggers at the human in front of her. "As soon as I find myself satisfied with the idea of leaving the boy solely in your care, I will leave."

 _Besides all this, I can see my powers are needed here as well._ She decided to keep this part secret to the human.

"Thanks." He breathed a sigh of relief, reaching forward and giving the Darkrai a chaste hug. She reciprocated in turn, unsure of what she was supposed to be feeling by this.

"Dad, when are you gonna make food!" His son called from the kitchen, bringing them both out of their short stupor. "Sorry." He laughed a little in embarrassment, steeping to the side and moving his arms as if signalling for to move past him. "After you." She walked forward, moving towards the door as he followed behind. "I can show you how to make his favorite sandwich if you want."

"I would much enjoy to learn this." She replied as she made her way into the kitchen and began her turn in taking care of the child.

With him. Not for him.

He was scared. He was shivering. The 3 year-old was holding his Teddiursa for comfort, clutching it tightly to his chest as he hid under his parents bed. He did not want to be found. No, not by her.

He dared to look under where he lay, looking for any feet to cross his area of view, and low and behold, he saw them, those stilt-like, black amalgamations of legs silently tiptoeing across the room, walking back and over his father's room, no rhythm to her steps as she seemed to be searching around for something.

Then without warning he saw then retract upwards, her body could not be seen. The child held his breath, daring to move slightly forward from where he lay under the bed, trying to find the female searching for him, not seeing the pair of arms slowly emerge from the floor behind him , making no noise as they began to retract close to him.

Then in one instant, they grabbed the unsuspecting child, making him scream from the feeling of a pair of shadowy hands grabbed him and refused to let go.

...then seconds later started to laugh from the feeling of being tickled. Within seconds he shook free from her grasp and managed to escape from under the bed, himself still giggling.

Slowly the unmistakable visage of Darkrai emerged from under the bed and stared at the boy with child-like glee.

"No fair, you can go through floor." He shouted to the female, not in an angered or annoyed way, just a way that would pass for playful.

"Well then," she smirked at the child, "I guess it's only fair for you to try and find me." And with that she disappeared back down the wooden floor as she heard Charly shout out a 'hey' to him, and made her way to find a spot to hide from.

It's been over a month of her staying here, and she can safely say she enjoyed every second of it. Seeing the little innocent child happy filled her with glee every time, and more to this she no longer felt anger towards the father, if anything, she felt pride as she saw firsthand the man doing his best to clean himself up, staying off the alcohol and trying to work at his job properly.

She had to admit, once she got to know him she enjoyed being around him. He was quite laid back on many unimportant things but took the major things seriously. When she got to know him she felt strangely safe around his presence, as objective a thought would seem. These were aspects she admired of the male.

However, one thing she did not like, and a major factor in why she was staying was his constant nightmares. Now, not ones caused by herself, ones that were there long before she came into his life.

For many nights she witnessed him stirring in his sleep, a cold sweat was upon his brow as he seemed to dream the same thing.

It was a woman, one in a silhouette who's face and figure was masked. She saw him trying to run towards her, but everytime she moved farther and farther from his reach.

Then she just disappeared. Try as she might all she could do was suppress these dreams. Getting over them was not something she could do by herself, for they will keep coming back each time.

She tried to help. She tried to find ways that she could think of to ease the pain. She even helped by following him to his wife's grave, allowing him to let his emotions spill out onto the floor.

She felt depressed for him, and now, not 3 months later, did she sit over the male, watching him sleep, not going from his side for over an hour.

Then she could feel it, his body start to tremble and his mind start to flutter, for the Pokemon, a distinct feature of the male about to experience a dream, or, for many nights like before, a nightmare.

The dark room was silent, save for the low sigh Darkrai breathed out. She edged closer to the man, softly bringing her hand out gently rub his cheek.

"Daryl, you poor human, only you can suffer for this long and refuse to tell me of all Pokemon about your neverending nightmares. If only you didn't care so much." She bent forward, touching his forehead with her own and felt her mind get transported to his own.

She opened her non-existing eyes as she stared to what she had expected.

A void. A pure, white endless void, where dreams are born. This plain is made of nothing, as it is dreams that shape this world into life. She looked around, and spotted something different this time.

This time, she saw the silhouette standing in front of her, nothing but the sight of shadow of a woman, seemingly looking towards HER.

"I was wondering when you would come." The shadow spoke to her.

"I'm guessing you were his wife when you were alive." This wasn't the first dream of a shadow she had been in.

"I am." She spoke back.

"Is this of your own volition? To cause your alive husband grief?"

She shook her head. "That is not my own doing. He shouldn't keep thinking how this was in someway his own fault. I don't get to control his own dreams."

Darkrai's eyes widened slightly. "He believes that? He has never told me of this. Why would he think this though? You're death was not one caused in any way by him."

"I know. That's why I want him to move from me. I'm gone. Nothing more than that. He deserves a wife again. My son deserves a real mother. My living husband...deserves you.

Darkrai, more than that...he desires you."

If the pitch-black Pokemon had a jaw it would have hit the floor by now.

"Daryl...wants me of all creatures." She felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

"And the thing is, Darkrai...I'm not even upset by this. And this is taken to consideration your own feelings of him."

Going on with this thought, by now her jaw would have gone so low not even a Dugtrio could find the chin.

"I…I don't..."

"It's pretty obvious from my end, actually. You can put on a stoic and emotionless mask all you want, Darkrai, but inside I can see how you truly feel towards him.

If you don't believe me, answer me this; You already feel like he is good enough as a parent as he could by now. You knew this for a while, but yet you have a strong refusal to tell him that. Why is this?"

"Because I...For the child of course." She replied sternly. "I enjoy the feeling of taking care of the... _your,_ child." The wife just shook her head.

"And what about all those times where the child was at daycare? You didn't stay with the child then, even looking on from the shadows, which I know you can do. You much more prefered to stay with my living spouse. You talked to him, told him stuff, listened to his stories, got invested in his life, and now, slowly but surely, falling for him."

She stopped talking to walk towards the Pokemon.

"You like Daryl, Darkrai, and he likes you. I could feel it."

Without warning, she leaned forward and brought the Pokemon in a deep hug. Darkrai just stood there, frozen with her thoughts of the relationship she has with the man.

"I will leave as soon he learns to move on. I need to leave, and he needs you."

She grasped the Pokemon and looked her dead in the face. "Promise me something Darkrai; take care of the two. I know you'll make a great wife someday."

"I...I will." She finally managed to breathe out. "I will promise you I will love him the same way you did." It was weird, telling the deceased wife she was going to love him the same way she the wife did. But, it didn't feel wrong. Or even awkward. It just felt...right to her. Like it is supposed to be a normal sight.

Strangely, the shadow of the ex-wife's smile started to fade. "It's time." She said without any emotion.

"Time...for wh-" But her words became non-existent as she saw the woman's body start to...simply fade away.

"I am but a dream, after all." She said with a low laugh. "Now that I'm fading, that can only mean he is starting to move on. How bittersweet for such a happy thing, don't you agree."

But the Darkrai didn't want to agree, as tears stained her eyelids. "Wait!" She called to the fading silhouette of the woman. "You can't just leave right now. There's still so much I need to talk about. I'm not even sure what I need to do."

"Just do what you think you should. After all, isn't that what is making my husband fall for you." She let out a final, single, almost dark laugh, and then…

The Darkrai was alone. Hovering, right there in the void of dreams. Mulling over every word that was spoken to her. "I...do love Daryl." She managed to say to herself. "I love him so much. I...really love the idea of being his wife. To be the sons real mother. To...have a family of my very own."

"After all this time, I only am now realizing just how much I am falling for you, Daryl."

The tears fell, and now, the were splattering on the man's forehead. Her mind was out of the void and now gone back to her physical body. He body was still statued over the male's. She was now back in the real world.

"I'm sorry it took so long to figure out I love you." She cried on his forehead

"It's OK Darkrai, it shouldn't take me so long to figure it out myself." Her eyes shot open and stood up, looking down at the slightly dreary but still awake human, looking up at the Pokemon above him.

"You heard that?" She asked him.

"I heard everything. You _were_ in my dreams, you know." He lifted a hand to her face. Her body went stone cold rigid.

"Darkrai, listen." He suddenly spoke sternly, grabbing the Pokemon by her arms and not letting her go. "I like you Darkrai. I like you a lot. I...I want you. I knew for a while I had felt something for you. Everything you've done and everything you say, I couldn't help but feel something for someone as special as you. But I felt as if I should never tell you. If I did, I felt like I was disrespecting my wife in some way. Plus, I didn't believe that you would return what I felt for you.

But after..." His voice trembled slightly. "After seeing you in my dreams, talking to me dead wife like that, listening to her say that not only did you feel something for me, but also her saying that she wants me to move on, move on to you...

I love you Darkrai. I love you so much please, stay here with me and Charly. I no longer need you, I simply want you."

She was lost for words, she just stayed there, hovering lightly over the human, tears stinging her eyes.

"Come to me, Darkrai." She opened up his arms, creating a space for her to enter. In an instant she rushed forward and came to the human with a deep hug, letting her tears spring freely from her eyes.

For a few second they just laid there, until the human brought one of his hands to stroke the back of the Pokemon's head. Gently, he brought it towards him, as if trying to initiate a kiss.

But couldn't, due to both her lack of mouth and the odd red growth protruding from her neck make stopping any access to her lower face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, her face inches from his own.

"I can't...kiss you." He said, disappointed. She looked down, noticing the problem.

"I see...though it's not as if I could just form one, now can I?" She said in an oddly sarcastic tone. Daryl looked at her skeptically, then strangely as he noticed a part of her face start to open, forming a mouth of sorts over the black shadowy structure.

"How's this." She spoke from her mind, her mouth not moving.

"Perfect." Was all he said as she crashed her new mouth over his, them both kissing passionately, wildly, letting their bodies succumb to their own desires as the male tasted the Darkrai's new lips. They felt solid, warm and strong, as if they had always existed. He dared not to dart his tongue his, instead opting for wanting nothing more than to whither in bliss from them kissing.

 _So this is what it feels to kiss?_ The Darkrai thought, not letting go of his mouth. _Humans are...certainly an adventurous species._

A moment passed before they released; the male panting as the Pokemon bathed in the small afterglow.

"Did you enjoy that?" He panted.

"Very." Was her reply. Slowly he leaned his hand up and deftly stroked her cheek, which she warmed into instantly. She couldn't talk the feeling any longer. "Daryl, human, I need this."

"Need what?" He asked.

"You. Please Daryl, mark me as yours. Nothing will delight me happier than mating with you. I want...I want to be your wife. I know it may be a while before this could ever happen, but please, at least let me be marked as yours. By you and you alone."

"I thought you'd never ask." Was his reply before he let go of the female. He quickly pulled his covers off over him, Darkrai noticing he slept in nothing but sweatpants usually.

"How should we begin?" He asked, wanting her to feel OK with doing this as much as he.

"Allow me." She replied as she grabbed the male's pants, pulling them down slowly, his cock sprang free from its entrapment, already fully erect. She wasted no time on dropping it on the floor.

"My my, Daryl. Looks like you're already to begin." Her tone betraying how nervous she really felt deep inside. This will be her first, after all, but she didn't feel a reason to say it out loud.

Slowly, she reached her hand and grabbed it, earning a grunt from the male in pumped her hand up and down his shaft for a few seconds, listening to him moan from the please; her pleasure.

She let go, hovering over the male and getting into position, her vagina now visible. Whether it was there all along and just hidden or something she morph her body into he didn't think to ask, instead staring at her feminine opening. He can't say he stared long enough at a Pokemon's crotch to see.

"Uh, Darkrai." He said unsurely. "How could you keep...well while hovering?"

She started down, seeing there was nothing below her waist, her body type would make it hard for her to keep stationary during the intimacy. "I understand." She said as she grew out some 'legs'; much like before, coming as black stilts, where she rested them in a kneeling position by the sides of the male.

"Hows this?" She asked, getting her rear grabbed by his hands in reply.

"Perfect." He replied, and in one fell motion, pulled the female down to him as she was impaled on his rod, her body immediately quivering from the feeling as she shook with pleasure, her body going numb as she felt her womanhood getting attention from the very first time. He was about to ask if she was OK, but the female pressing her claws on his chest as she pulled her lower area upwards silenced him.

Daryl wasted little time on rocking her body over him, pulling him up and down his shaft, going slow at first. She stared down at her human, watching his eyes as she started to thrust herself harder over the man, staring deep into him.

"What?" He asked, not taking his eyes off hers as his thrusting did not stop.

"I love you, Daryl." Was all she said, not taken her eyes off his as her movements became faster.

"I love you too, Darkrai." He replied, the Pokemon pushing her body down until she was resting over the male, her body telling her her own release was starting to become apparent.

She rested over his chest, feeling his soft yet firm chest as his hands rubbed her backside, her body telling her of her own impending release. She felt so close to the human she didn't want to let go.

"Daryl." She spoke through pants. "I can- I can feel myself ready to-"

"I know. Just hold on." He wrapped his arms around her chest, his body but a blur as Darkrai continued to moan louder and louder until-

She came, and by the stars did she moan, as her whole body quivered as she felt her first orgasm, the male cumming shortly behind as he painted her cavern white with his sperm. Her whole body shook, for a few seconds, then stopped, practically falling on the man as her legs disappeared back into her body, hugging his bare chest with delight.

"Did you...enjoy that?"

"Very much, my love." She replied in a cheerful tone.

"Well, if you enjoyed that well-"

"Daddy?" His voice dropped dead silent as the sound of his little son sounded from beyond the door. "I can't sleep. Can I snuggle with you?"

"Oh crap I-"

"Wash off, I'll take care of him." She said quickly, the male wasting not time in grabbing his sweatpants off the floor putting them on, just in time with his son opening the door. Letting out a breathe of relief he clambered to the bathroom.

"Come over here, child. I'll snuggle with you." She held out her arms (her vagina already had mysteriously disappeared from sight, along with any liquid remnants) for the boy, and he happily leaped into her arms, cuddling up to the Pokemon as he still held his Teddiursa toy. The sounds of water running could be heard from the bedroom's own private bathroom.

"Do you snuggle with daddy?" The boy asked innocently.

"I...I believe I do now. If daddy will want me to." She cooed as the boy snuggled in her arms.

"In fact Charly," Daryl started as he walked over the the pair, sitting on the side of the bed, "how would you feel in Darkrai being your new mommy." The boy's face brightened at that, snuggling even harder into the Pokemon as she looked at the father with a wide expression

"I'd love that!" He exclaimed as the Darkrai laid her body down with him, Daryl just the same as he snuggled the 'mommy' from behind, draping an arm over her as he used the over to cover them all.

"I love you mommy." Called the child as he let himself be brought into blissful sleep.

"I...love you to, my son." He said, feeling nothing but happiness rise over as he let sleep overtake her as well.

 _Many, many incredible months later:_

"Do you, Daryl Stevenson, take Darkrai to be your lawful wedded wife?" A pastor spoke in a church, the sun shining through the stain-glassed windows letting a low, colourful night. To the pastors right stood the man of the hour, dressed in a very formal, sharp looking tuxedo. He had the brightest smile adorned on his face as he looked with beauty-filled eyes to his almost fiancee facing him. Behind them stood a host of both many humans and Pokemon; relatives, friends or others coming in to observe such a wonderful wedding between man and Pokemon.

"I, Daryl Stevenson, take you, Darkrai, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." He spoke with such passion.

"And do you, Darkrai, take Daryl Stevenson to be your lawful wedded husband?" To his left stood, on her stilt like legs was the object of the father's many months of admiration, Darkrai, who stood wearing the most extravagant wedding one ever could see; it was not white, but instead a light green, draped in veils of the color of spring; the season of life.

"I, Darkrai, take you, Daryl Stevenson, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." She spoke with equal passion, a tear dared to stain her eye.

"And now, may thee present the rings to each other." To his husband's side stood his own son, suited in a rather spiffy looking formal clothing, holding out a satin pillow as high as he could where two identical rings sat. Both Pokemon and husband took a ring from the pillow.

"Please place these rings upon thyselves, to show each other their declaration of love and admiration. To show that they may stay together, through thick and thin."

The Darkrai went first, placing her ring on his index finger as he held it aloft for him. He then took her hand, softly placing his ring onto her middle claw. They both held each other's hands, staring intently into each other's eyes

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He removed his hands, grabbing her veil and placing it over her head, her face no longer obscured by her attire. He leaned over, and placed upon her lips their first kiss of now husband and wife.

The whole church shouted with an uproar of praises and claps as the two officially become married.

This was not a dream. This was real.

 _A little while later_

They were now at their reception, an outside affair due to this beautiful day in spring. THe couple stood in the middle as many people, strangers or lifelong friends, praising the two for their endeavours of love.

They managed to get a few seconds away from the others to talk to each other. "How are you feeling, _Mrs_ Stevenson." He said as he held his new wife in his arms.

"I'm feeling incredible, Mr Stevenson. I'm...just so happy that this day is here for me. For us." She said with stained eyes, cries of joy.

"Mom!" The recognizable voice of, now, her son called to the two as she quickly grabbed the tyke in her arms and brought him to her chest. He snuggled happily in her arms. "I love you mom." He said, getting a firm hug in return.

"I love you to, my son." She said, looking up to her new husband. "And I love you, my husband." He brought his hand up, giving a soft stroke to her cheek. She loved this feeling he was giving her. She loved him.

 _Hold on._ She suddenly thought. _"What's this strange, presence I'm feeling. It feels almost like-"_

"If I may interject?" A foreign voice said to the side of the three. Both looking to their right did they spot the sight of a young adult...one they've never seen before. In fact, he didn't look like part of the wedding with how normal and...unkempt his attire bared. He looked at the two with hazel eyes, covered slightly with his blonde hair.

"I'm just here to tell how glad both of us are. Were both very happy to now see humans opening up to relations with other Pokemon, forged together by love and bonding. _She_ , is extremely happy for you, Darkrai, she wants you above all else to no longer be lonely. She is so happy to watch over you two today." He spoke enigmatically.

The married pair stared towards each in confusion, neither knowing what to say. Their child, however stared upwards in wonder of seeing something in the sky. He pointed to it, yelling out "Pretty Horsey" to the sky. Both parents looked upwards from his words, but saw little but a few clouds in the sky. "Yes, that's a nice cloud Charly." The father spoke, not looking away from the sky, a cloud had managed to get in the way of the sun's direct light.

"Goodbye, until next time." The unknown man said, but as they both looked down to him, they almost stood back in fright.

He was suddenly gone.

Before they even could understand what was happening, they both immediately felt a drop of water on their respective faces.

It started to rain, despite their being little clouds in the sky. It was light, barely even noticable really as many of the friends that gathered looked up to the sky in confusion.

The two stared to each other...and then, with little warning-

They laughed. The many people around them stared in confusion at the two laughing at the rain.

Then then laughed as well, enjoying this light shower on this most beautiful of days, as Daryl held his arms aloft let the rain shower him. He felt like a blessing had just washed over him. Over them both.

He turned to his wife, smiling at her. "I love you Darkrai." Was all he said as he took her free hands into his own.

She smiled at him, happy that this was no dream, as the nightmares had passed, for them both, and now having nothing but the most beautiful of dreams to come.

"I love you to, Daryl." She smiled at him with a visible mouth. This was it. This was the day she felt forever happiness.

This was no dream any longer.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

 **I know I shortened the length of the time in between where Darkrai and his feelings became created, but I felt it was needed.**

 **Next time, expect a Monster Hunter lemon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
